A Splintering Heart
by A Fangirls Fanfiction
Summary: Charlie Novak, a 23 year old student gets kidnapped by Moriarty's men. Usually the girls that they take are sold off, but Jim has grown fond of Charlie and wants her for himself. Jim is rough around her in the beginning but Sebastian Moran is there to ease Charlie's nerves as Moriarty enters her life. Some Sebastian/OC/Moriarty all together. So sort of a love triangleish thing.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! So this story is rated M and if you don't like that stuff, don't read M rated fics. I will try to update this story regularly but no guarantees because school is starting up again soon and that usually takes up most of my time. I will post two chapters right now, but after that it is up to how the rest of the summer goes. Okay, anyway, enjoy!_

 _Oh, and I don't own anything except for my OC, duh._

 ** _..._**

 _Name: Novak, Charlie_

 _DOT: Aug 2_ _nd_ _1992_

 _Sex: Female_

 _Hair Color: Blonde_

 _Eye Color: Blue/Grey_

 _Height: 5'4''_

 _Weight: 126 lbs._

 _Country of Origin: United States_

 _Current City of Residence: London, England_

That's what was written on a piece of paper that they handed me right as I entered an abandoned warehouse. Around fifty men were stationed along the walls, each holding their own AK74U submachine gun. They all held the same look in their eyes that screamed, "Move out of line and I won't hesitate to shoot you." I had never thought that people wearing black could be intimidating, but these people pulled the look off very well.

Thirteen other girls besides me where forced into a single filed line. In our hand was the paper that they gave us. It held all of our basic information on it: name, date of birth, height, etc. Our wrists were bound with handcuffs in front of our body. It made handing the piece of paper to another guard easier for everyone. Said guard was standing in front of a doorway, leading to other parts of the warehouse.

I am 12th girl in line; however, I was the oldest by far. Most of the girls seemed to be around 17 or 18, one girl looked to be only 15. They were all scared shitless by this point, having a good guess as to what might be coming there way soon. The youngest seemed the most terrified out of all of us. Her entire body shook more and more with every step she took.

Sure, I'm scared, but no terrified like they all are. They probably have the mentality that this is it for their life, it will either end here, or they will want it to end here. Having my life end in this nasty hole is not what I had in mind. I have survived so much over my 23 years that it would be a shame for me to just give up now. I have no intention on staying here, but I have every intention of escaping this wretched place.

As the line came to the man standing by the doorway collecting our papers, the fifteen year old fainted. No one attempted to catch her, so she hit the ground fast and hard. One of the guards ran from his post on the wall to the unconscious girl on the ground. He swung his gun around his shoulder and began to pick the girl up bridal style, probably to take her to get medical attention.

"Wait," said a different guard, this one leading our line "shoot her. She will be more trouble than she's worth."

The girls started squealing, putting their hand over their mouth in disgust as the first guard retrieved his gun again. He let her fall to the ground again. He stood straight up and fired one round into her head. The bullet landed directly in the center of her forehead.

At least this girl will not have to endure the tortures that will most likely take place here. She was awfully young compared to the rest of us. But then again, she was young; she could have had a bright future ahead of her, more than the rest of us.

Some of the girls are full out crying by this point, but we are forced to keep moving straight. The line slowly shrank down as the men lead the girls through the doorway, each girl going a different direction based on what was written on their paperwork. I'm guessing that we are separated based on our age and country of origin. I'm pretty sure that I am the only person that isn't from the UK who understands what the guards are saying. Over half of these girls are from Central America.

The line keeps moving forward. The main guard dealing with our paperwork abruptly halts my thoughts by ripping my paper out of my hands. He snarls at me as I apologize more out of habit than anything else. He looked up at me with disgust after reading what is written on it. "Fifthly American." He spat on my shoes. "Room 263," he grunted to a guard. That guard nodded and took my elbow, leading through the warehouse. The guard whom handled my paperwork slapped the back of my head as I moved away from him. I passed so many rooms and hallways that I felt like the warehouse itself is the size of four football fields combined. We finally started to slow our walking as we approached my designated room. I knew what room was mine before we came to a complete stop.

I could just feel something radiating off of it. I don't know what it is, but the feeling isn't nice.

The guard opens the door with a key and ushers me inside. The room is not nice at all. The floor is cold and dark made from cement with red stains decorating it. The room has walls to match. The wall to the left of the doorway has (presumably) a two-way mirror. The wall to the right of the doorway is sporting a metal ring, to which the guard is now attaching my handcuffs.

He sat me down so my back is against the wall and my face is towards the two-way mirror. My hands are bound over my head, something that will most likely annoy me in a short while.

"Get comfy sweetheart," the guard said as he let his right hand trail down my cheek. I just stared back at him, he chuckled before adding: "You know, I like you. You are by far the least annoying girl we have ever brought in here. You don't fight everything we do, and you don't squeal all of the time. God, some of the girls we bring in here are just non-stop with their whining, it's as if they resist being imprisoned. I couldn't help but smile as he spoke a line from my favorite movie franchise.

"Thor: The Dark World. Fandral said that to Volstagg as the prisoners tried to escape prison." Wow, I'm such a nerd.

His large smile filled the room, along with his laugh. "An American _and_ a fangirl, we don't get too many of those around here. I'm impressed." He laughed again, if it wasn't for his Irish accent, he probably would have sounded like Tom Hiddleston.

"Thanks, just don't get too used to me. I'll be out of here before you know it." I muttered that to him softly, trying to save my voice and myself from being embarrassed again. I usually try to sensor my fangirling around people, but this just came out of nowhere. No more of it, I'm done.

He just smiled again before leaving the room and locking the door behind him. I'm finally alone, I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. Being alone is the only time when I do my best thinking, but who knows how long I will be alone. I still don't have a single clue as to what I am doing here and who decided to take me.


	2. Chapter 2

I will have to be fed sometime, or a least given a bottle of water. If they don't let me drink water I will be dead before the end of the week. If they _only_ give me water, I will survive for about a month before I shrivel up and die of starvation. It's truly amazing how long the human body can last without food, but lasting that long would be hell.

I really hope it doesn't come to that. It would just be a waste of taking the time to bring me here and file all of my information. I mean, if they wanted me to die of starvation they could have just tied me up and stuck me in the trunk of a car in Long-Term Parking.

No, I don't think it is their plan to have me starve here. That suspicion is put to rest not only by my own brain, but also by the same man who escorted me to my room is seen walking through the door with a tray of food. The tray is holding an abundance of food. That is the first thing that surprised me. The second is the man came to my side with a smile.

"A gift," he started, "For not being a bitch about all of this." He was acting all proper, with a devilish grin on his face. _Fine, I'll play along._

"How delightful," I smiled, trying to act proper. "However, how can I accept a gift when I don't even know the name of the man giving it to me?"

"Ah, of course. Where are my manners? You have been so delightfully polite and I have not shown you the same respect. My name is Sebastian. Sebastian Moran."

"Charlie Novak, good to meet you. I, uh, would shake your hand, but I'm sort of tied up at the moment." I smiled up at my bound wrists.

"Here," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring of keys. He sorted through them until he found the exact key that was needed to unlock the handcuffs. My right hand fell to my lap. _Damn that feels good_ , I thought to myself.

I held out my hand for him to shake. He smiled towards me again as I produced a strong and well-practiced handshake. We both let go at the same time. Sebastian stood and walked towards the door again. "I'll let you eat in peace." He shut the door before locking it again. I waited a few seconds, looking at the two-way mirror, hoping to see if I could catch a glimpse of someone inside. I new that hope was ridiculous, but this whole situation is ridiculous so it doesn't really matter.

After only seeing my reflection I picked up the tray and set it on my lap. On it held a warm bowl of chicken noodle soup, a breadstick, mashed potatoes with butter, and two chicken tenders with a side of ketchup and ranch. I found a spoon wrapped in a napkin with a fork. I took the spoon out and dug into the bowl of soup. Not realizing how hungry I really was, the spoon could not make the trip from the bowl to my mouth fast enough. I had to set down the spoon and pull the bowl up to my lips, drinking it there, for my hunger to subside a tiny amount.

I finished the other food so quickly that I barely noticed when Sebastian came back into the room to take the now empty tray away from me. "Thank you, Sebastian. This really means a lot to me. I'm guessing that will be the last time something like this happens?" I questioned the tall blonde.

Wow. I have never really noticed exactly how attractive the man had been. His six-foot frame stood tall over me. His blonde hair is short, but longer than a buzz-cut. He is sporting a tight black V-neck t-shirt; along with black cargo pants and black combat boots. His utility belt is fashioned for the soul purpose of holding his guns and ammunition. He has at least two handguns securely attached to the belt with one more tucked in the waistband of his pants behind his back. If I could only get the gun at his waistband, I could shoot him and make it out of this mess.

"Actually," he looked down smirk, "You've won." I just looked up at him with questioning eyes that spoke for me. "Usually we send in fourteen girls to be tried for a spot in our organization."

"What type of spot?" I asked after a while, the silence that followed was heavy with a sort of dread.

"The girl who 'wins' gets sold to the highest bidder. Only the strongest and most beautiful girl gets sold. Everyone who fails either dies in the trials or is murdered on the spot." He still stood tall, this time moving his hand behind his back. He looked like he belonged in the army. He probably was at some point in his life. Everything about him screams military.

"Wait," I said, pausing for a moment. "I haven't been through any of the trials that you mentioned."

"We know," he answered quickly. His chest puffed out as if the testosterone inside of him tripled in quantity. "We knew you would be by far the best out of this particular batch of girls, so you win by default; however, my employer likes you so much that wishes to keep you for himself.

He paused there, letting this new information sink in. So instead of being sold to the highest bidder, I am stuck with the perverted man who ran all of this? _Great, just great,_ I thought to myself. _This is not how I want to spend the rest of my life_. "Here," Sebastian reached into his pocket again and pulled out the same key from before. He bent down to my level, placing a small kiss on my cheek. I didn't pull away, not wanting him to change his mind on letting me go. His lips are warm against my skin, and surprisingly soft. They're softer than what I would have pegged them for what a man in his business would usually have. I almost liked it, or at least I would have fully enjoyed it if we were in a different situation.

He pulled his face back before unlocking my left hand from the handcuff. I brought it down to my other hand. I began rubbing it mindlessly while figuring out how I will grab his gun. He pulled me from my thoughts as he put his hand under my arms, lifting me off of the ground. The freedom that my arms had was short lived as Sebastian pulled my arms behind my back, securing the handcuffs once more. I sighed audibly in annoyance. He just chuckled and grabbed my elbow like before. He led me out of the room and down the corridors of the warehouse. Eventually we made outside. He led me through the abandoned parking lot towards the one car that occupied it.

The car itself is a beautiful black Audi. This model hasn't even come out for the general public yet, so I can only imagine how rich this guy must be to afford a car like this. Sebastian opened the door behind the divers seat. I stepped in while Sebastian went to the driver's seat and began to drive away. We drove for about half an hour before the car came to a stop outside of a beautiful mansion.

The outside is a marble white color with pillars holding a balcony over the main entrance. The grounds itself seemed to look professionally done. It probably has been done professionally. The grass is the perfect green and cut to the perfect length. Everything about this house and the grounds surrounding it looks absolutely perfect. This scares me. The

Sebastian opened my door and helped me out of the car. We walked to the front door. Sebastian pulled the ring of keys out of his pocket, putting the correct key into the slot. He opened the door and ushered me through.

The inside of the house is even grander than the outside. All of the furniture is vintage and expensive looking. I look like I am decreasing the value of the home by a couple million pounds. My clothes are dirty and smell like the backside of a wild boar. My short hair is matted where my bangs would usually hang.

Sebastian led me up a spiral staircase that was right in front of the doorway. The stairs led to a hallway with doors lining it. He took me down to the last door before pulling out the ring of keys again. He unlocked the door and pulled me inside. "Take a shower and change your clothes. My employer wants you looking nice before he sees you."

I just nodded and moved to the back wall where two doors where. I gestured to the one on the left and looked back to Sebastian. He shook his head and motioned to the one on the right. "Bathroom is in there." I nodded again and stepped back to Sebastian. I held out my still bound wrists. He took the handcuffs off and left me in the room to prepare for the meeting with his employer.

I walked into the bathroom, disrobing as I went. I debated between a shower and a bath but eventually chose to shower. Sebastian's employer most likely did not like to be kept waiting. I stepped into the warm stream of water, letting it run over my dirty skin. I could have stayed there forever but something made me realize that a first impression with this man would be everything. A bottle of shampoo and conditioner were set on a stool in the shower. I took the bottle into my right hand before depositing the contents into my left. I set the bottle into its original spot. The shampoo made its way into my hair. It felt so good to be cleaning myself again.

I finished cleaning everywhere else on my body. I stepped out of the shower and put a towel around my waist. I went back to the bedroom portion of my room. I looked around for a closet and assumed that it is the door to the left of the bathroom. I opened it to find a huge walk in closet complete with a full wardrobe. Next to one of the dresses is an envelope. I opened it reading the note inside.

 _Charlie, wear this dress, he will find it amusing._

 _~Sebastian Moran_

I smiled at the note, setting it down I pulled out the dress from its hanger. I looked at the tag inside to find it to be my size. _Creepy_ , I thought. I moved to the dresser to my right. I opened the top drawer to find bras and underwear of all sorts in there. The drawer below that had a mixture of tights, leggings, and socks. The third draw held silky pajama bottoms. The final drawer had tank tops and running shorts. I moved to the top drawer again. Opting for a nicer push-up bra and matching undergarments, I moved back to the bed.

Laying the clothes down atop of the queen sized bed; I allowed my towel to fall from my body. I pulled the push-up bra up my torso so they rested perfectly on my breasts. The matching underwear was next. I looked at the beautiful red dress that lay on the bed. The dress itself probably cost more than what I make in a month. I slipped the dress on. I struggled for a second, trying to get the zipper up. I eventually got it and walked over to a full-length mirror along the wall.

It was gorgeous; I was gorgeous. The red dress fit me in all of the right places. It showed off my curvy hips and full breasts. The V-neck design of it showed my collarbones perfectly, and the knee length of the dress showed a slight form of modesty but allowed it to still look sexy. I walked back into the bathroom where I did my hair and makeup. Having short hair means there are only a select few styles that go good with your face type. I chose to stick with the one I usually o before work, not wanting to go outside of my comfort zone too much. My makeup was simple, yet elegant.

I nodded to myself in the bathroom mirror before turning and walking out my room into the huge mansion. I walked down the corridor, not really knowing where I was going, hoping I would happen upon Sebastian. After a few minutes of wandering down the halls I heard two men talking. One of whom I knew is Sebastian. I walked towards the noise.

The talking came from an office. I peered inside to find Sebastian in a suit talking to another man in a suit. The second man's suit is way nicer than Sebastian's suit. I could tell from here that it was tailored exactly to his slender frame. The suit itself is a black traditional three piece with a blood red tie (to which I noticed matched my dress). I took a deep breath in and held it for a second. Letting it out I knocked on the door.

I could see Sebastian smiling and waving me inside. The second man's face held a sinister smirk. He looked me up and down, admiring the red dress. He walked over tome and held out his hand for me to shake. I held my hand out as well. He took it gently and brought it up to his lips, placing a kiss on it. He released my hand and finally spoke: "James Moriarty, just call me Jim though." His Irish accent matched that of Sebastian.

"Charlie Novak," I responded with.

His face lit up, "Ah, an American! That's new." He looked me up and down once more. "Follow," is all he said before exiting the room.

I just stood there stunned at his flamboyant personality before Sebastian quietly laughed and tugged me along. "You know, you really should listen to him. He doesn't do well when people don't listen." Sebastian kept moving along to follow Moriarty.

"I still don't quite understand what I am doing here though," I whispered back to him.

"Jim will explain." We stayed quiet after that. Sebastian led me to a kitchen with a dining room attached to it. He sat me down at the countertop in the middle of the kitchen. Moriarty is preparing two glasses of water. When he is finished he hand me one and keeps the other for himself.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what exactly am I doing here?" I asked Moriarty.

His face remained expressionless as he explained. "You are here because I want you to be. I like your manners and I find your lack of disgust to witnessing a murder before your eyes interesting. I find you attractive and I can tell you are smart. Maybe not a genius but you have brains. Everything about you intrigues me so I decided that I must have you. I mean I do get everything I want." Moriarty gestured with his arms to his beautiful house.

"I'm flattered Mr. Moriarty – "

" – Jim please." He interrupted me.

"Jim," I repeated again. "But I don't want to be anybody's. I had an ex that always said I was his and that didn't go so well. I am perfectly content with being alone, and if you don't mind, I would like to go home now." My face remained neutral but my voice betrayed me. It went higher and quieter towards the end, indicating my fear of what might happen next.

Moriarty's face darkened immensely and I cursed myself inside. Why did I have to piss off this guy? Come on! "No," he said darkly. "You don't get to leave. I _always_ get what I want and I want you. I want you like you wouldn't believe and it kills me. I want you as mine and only mine. I want to claim you as mine, fast and hard."

I started to shake my head back and forth. _WTF, we only just met two minutes ago!_ I slowly began walking backward before hitting something hard and soft. I looked up to meet the blue-green eyes of Sebastian. His usually kind eyes almost looked pitiful as he held my shoulders in place, fully stopping me from going anywhere. Moriarty slowly made his way over to me. He looked into my eyes for a minute before slapping me hard across my face. I whimpered in pain but I tried not to let the severity of it show on my face.

"You. Are. Mine. Don't. Deny. It." He punctuated each word with a snarl. He grabbed my ear and led me through the house. We finally came to another guest bedroom. He dragged me into it before throwing me on the bed. He dug through the nightstand by the bed before producing a pair of handcuffs and some rope. I do not like where this is going. For some reason, a bipolar Irish man who kidnapped me all of a sudden wants me to succumb to his every need and give him what he wants. I don't think so. I am my own woman and I don't need another psychotic man in my life, my ex was enough. What's this guys deal anyway? I mean, a psychotic bipolar dominant? How does Sebastian live with this guy? Maybe Sebastian likes it. I've really only seen him happy or empathetic. I have no idea what kind of stuff he gets into on his free time.

The handcuffs went around my wrists and eventually he bound me to the bed frame. He used the rope to tie each ankle to the bedposts. I am utterly defenseless at this point. He undid his red tie, instead tying it over my eyes so I couldn't see anything. I could only hear the sound of a pocketknife being opened. The bed sunk on my right side before it sank on my left as well. Moriarty is straddling my waist. I could feel his excitement through the thin layers of clothing. Damn pervert got off on non-consensual binding! He's not going to hear the end of this if I have to live with him.

His right hand traveled to the neckline of the dress. He held on to it with his hand before brining his left hand to it as well. His left hand held the pocketknife. The tip of the knife cut my skin as the rest of it tore the dress in half. Now my body is exposed to him. Next, he cut off my bra and panties, leaving me completely naked in front of him. He let the knife fall to my stomach, freeing up his hands. Both of them wandered to my exposed breasts. He began to knead and play with them. I cried out in protest but he slapped my face again, thoroughly silencing me.

He picked the knife up off of my stomach. "Mine," he muttered as the blade sliced through my skin. I could make out the shapes of the designs that he was carving into my skin. _JM_ will forever be carved into my stomach. My screams were loud and could most likely be heard throughout the house. Moriarty didn't attempt to silence them; he probably got off on it. That sick bastard. I could hear and feel him laughing, his body bounced up and down over my own.

His weight shifted and he got off of the bed. "I'll just leave you here for tonight. You don't get any food or water for 24 hours." His hand trailed down my body, as he said this, leaving nowhere untouched. I shivered against his cold hand. He laughed and left the room, locking it from the outside. I lay there cold and exposed to the world, waiting for the 24 hours to pass. My mind stays completely silent until it eventually wanders to when I was kidnapped.

 _I was walking home from St. Bart's hospital. I'm going to school to become a Genetic Engineer and I needed to talk to their morgue worker, Molly, if she had a few spare body parts that she could lend me. She had blushed nervously as she told me she had given away all she could to a detective doing experiments on his own. I just nodded and told her I would be back in three days to check again. Hopefully she would question where I had gone to once these three days are up. Molly seemed like a nice and smart girl and she is a friend with a detective (apparently) so my absence will most likely not go unnoticed._

 _The real question is whether or not they can actually find me. First I was taken to a warehouse, one of many in that area. Now I'm here. Wherever 'here' is. The men who had taken me had not been gentle. They pushed me down a dark alley and told me to hand over everything I had. I had laughed at them and told them no. I'm not about to give up my possessions to a couple of thugs. I started to walk away when one of them pushed me back into a wall. "We're not asking," he said darkly. He pulled out a handgun and shoved it into the side of my head._

 _I laughed internally, he should have just lead with the gun. I handed over my purse and cell phone. The man gave it to his partner. He smiled and punched me in the chin, promptly knocking me out cold. When I came to, I found myself handcuffed with a group of girls in the back of a large truck. The truck was still driving for about fifteen minutes before finally coming to a stop. The back of the truck was opened and three men with guns ushered us into a line. We were walking towards the warehouse but before we entered there was another man that handed us each a piece of paper with our information on it. They must have gotten it from my ID in my purse._

I looked around the cold bedroom, waiting for the twenty-four hours to pass. My mind wandered back to my twenty-first birthday.

My parents had paid for my flight ticket to Las Vegas, so I invited a couple of my friends to join me. It was only the first night there when I met Dmitri, a nice guy with a great smile. He's the very definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He is at least six foot four, his Caribbean tan is perfect, and his stubble is just the right length. Everything about him is just absolutely perfect. I guess that should have been my first clue that something was wrong.

Nine months later we got married in a large venue at a church in Minnesota next to a lake. Once we exchanged our vows we went to the middle of the lake of a speedboat and jumped overboard with all of our wedding clothes still on. Dmitri's family is located in Minnesota so he wanted to be close to them. Only two weeks after that day things had gone to shit. He started getting violent and short-tempered. For about a month I had to work late at the lab I am interning at, researching a hair from a Woolly Mammoth. Dmitri didn't believe me when I said that my late nights were purely for school purposes. He thought I was sleeping with one of my lab partners behind his back. When I denied everything, because that was not even close to the truth, he started to hit me around. Don't get me wrong, I loved Dmitri with my heart, but as soon as he threw that punch I dumped his ass so quickly he had no idea what hit him. I got most of the money in the divorce witch pissed him off greatly. He tried to come at me again in the middle of the night while I was sleeping, but I was prepared for him to show up. I held a Glock in my hands, holding it the same way my dad had taught me when I was little. He walked into my bedroom and I warned him not to come any closer or he would get hurt. He ignored me completely and I shot him directly in the heart, killing him instantly.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Sebastian walked through the door. "Look," he started slowly, sitting next to me on the bed, "Jim just needs to get used to you, he doesn't like being told no." He kept eye contact with me, not letting his eyes wander, like most people would. He got up after a while, grabbing a blanket from the closet and placing it over me. "Please, Charlie. Just go with this for a while. What will most likely happen is Jim will get bored with you and either let you go or kill you. In that case, there isn't even a slight chance someone can hurt you again." I looked up at him, questioning what he meant. "I read your files, you divorced your husband because he hit you. I know that a man like Jim is not what you need in your life, but just give him a chance. If he is truly a dick after a while I will help you escape, but you have to give him a chance."

I stayed silent for a while, considering Sebastian's words. Sebastian seemed like a nice man, he doesn't deserve a man like Jim either. Yet, maybe he does. I don't really know _who_ Sebastian is. I don't know what kind of things he may have done in the past or even the things that he is doing now. He could very well deserve to have a person like Jim in his life. This whole situation is just mental but I might as well play along with it if my other option is for Jim to kill me. I would rather not die just quite yet. "Fine," I finally said to him. "But he needs to try and be understanding towards me, and he doesn't get to carve his initials into my body anymore. That thing still hurts like hell."

Sebastian frowned and lifted the blanket, as if he hadn't noticed it when he came in. "Shit. That looks bad. I didn't see that otherwise I wouldn't have put the blanket on you." He chuckled at his own stupidity. "Hold on, I'll be right back." Sebastian left the room and came back a few minutes later with a first aid kit in hand. He sat down on the bed again, analyzing the severity of the cuts. "Luckily they won't need stiches, but this will hurt." He sprayed an antibiotic over the wounds. I will admit that it stung, but not more than the actual injury itself. He placed a few pads on it, sealing it to my skin with tape. Next he took some gauze and wrapped it around my torso, effectively sealing off the injury from the outside world.

"Thanks," I muttered after he had put all of the first aid supplies away. "But I'm guessing even after all of your hospitality you won't untie me?" My voice is horse and desperate sounding. I knew being untied was a long shot but I still needed to make sure.

"Even I'm not stupid enough to go against Jim's final word." He shook his head as he was saying this. "I'll be back in the morning to change your bandages and maybe sneak some food here as well." He smiled widely and left the room for good. I sighed; this is going to be a _really_ long night.


	3. Chapter 3

I fell asleep about half an hour later, after my mind had finally given up trying to make sense of all this. I woke up in the middle of the night, trying to reach an itch that I had on my forehead. I tried to rub it against my arms, but they are spread too far apart. With a lot of self-motivation I was able to ignore the itching and fall back asleep. I finally awoke again when Sebastian crept silently into the room with a green apple and a glass of water in his hands. He sat down on the bed and produced a pocketknife from his back pocket. He then proceeded to cut the apple into smaller chunks, placing them in my mouth. I slowly ate the apple, wanting to savor the feeling of food in my mouth. After the apple was finished Sebastian held the glass of water to my lips. I attempted to drink slowly but as soon as the cold water touched my lips, I felt the need to drown in it. I hadn't realized the water was gone until Sebastian took the empty glass from my face.

Sebastian just sighed and looked at my face, almost pleading for me to say that all of this is just a small bump on a dirt road. I shook my head at him, signaling that there is nothing else he can say or do that would make these hours any better. I know that I will have to spend the rest of day just lying here, cold and hungry, and probably alone. Sebastian nodded and left the room. I closed my eyes, allowing any thought to plaque my mind. Fourteen hours later, Jim walks into the room.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," Jim spoke quietly, but his Irish accent made it that much more creepy. His face is blank as he steps next the bed. His hand gently rests on my stomach and I wince in pain. He makes his face perform a look of mock surprise. "Oh dear, Daddy forgot all about that," he smiles and presses down harder. I let out whimper, pleading for him to stop. "Well, your time here is up now, so I will release you." I thanked God internally; I honestly thought he was going to come into the room to tell me that I would have to stay like this forever

My happiness is short lived as I feel Jim's hand begin to slowly move upward from my stomach. I gave him the look. The look that every girl has that says, _you better fucking stop that before someone gets hurt._ That only seemed to amuse Jim even more though because he smiled but continued his hand movement. "What," he spoke, "I have to get this blanket off you." I let his hand move over my breasts, hoping that they would only stay there for a second. Luckily, he moved them rather quickly to the hem of the blanket before throwing it off of me. My body shivered at the sudden coldness that hit it.

Moriarty stops all movement as he spots my bandaged stomach. His breathing increases and decreases randomly, as if he is trying to control his temper. I know that Moriarty knows that Sebastian is the one who did this. I obviously didn't do it, and there is no way in hell that Moriarty would patch me up like this. He took a big breath in and held it there before letting it all out. "I'll forgive this just once, Sebastian seems to have taken a liking to you." His attention moved from my stomach to my tied ankles. He produced the same pocketknife from before and cut the ropes off of my feet. He then tucked the knife away into his pocket again and moved to my bound wrists. Slowly he dug a key out of the nightstand next to the bed. The key found its way into the handcuff for my left hand first, then my right. As Jim backed away from the bed he muttered one word: "Go." With that single word I shot up from the bed to another door in the guest bedroom. I was lucky to find a bathroom inside where I could relieve the tension that was building up there. Surely not going to the bathroom for 24 hours is not good for your body.

Once I was finished in the bathroom I walked out to find Moriarty in the exact same place. I stood there, growing more and more self conscious of my naked form. "Um, could I go put on clothes?" I asked quietly, not wanted to sound too forceful. Jim nodded slowly, as if he was seriously considering not allowing me to wear clothes. I muttered small thanks as I walked out of the room, leaving him to his thoughts.

The walk back to my designated bedroom was extremely cold. I walked into the closet to find another note, but this time it was on a plastic bag. It read:

 _I'm so sorry for everything that has happened in the last couple of days. I hope that this makes up for some of it._

 _~Sebastian_

I opened the bag to find clothes that were more my style. They consisted of band t-shirts and dark skinny jeans with flannel shirts to go over it. Of course he had to include a Doctor Who t-shirt in there as well. You can't do fandom merchandise without including Doctor Who. I smiled before going back to the dresser and pulling out underwear and a bra. I didn't choose the nicest piece of clothing in there; I don't need Jim getting any more ideas. I pulled out a pair of black jeans and slipped them on. I looked in the full-length mirror in the closet and relished at the idea that they could make me look amazing. Skinny jeans did one of two things for a person. One: they don't fit correctly and they end up looking for unflattering than they actually feel. Two: they fit perfectly and you look incredibly sexy in them. Luckily these fit into the second category. I moved to different positions to see if they actually did look flattering from every angle. I was truly surprised to find that they did

I went back to the bag and pulled out a Panic! At The Disco shirt and a My Chemical Romance shirt, debating on which I should choose. They are both my favorite bands and the shirts themselves are beautiful. The internal debate inside of my head came to an abrupt stop as I saw Sebastian entering my room. He smiled sweetly at me and I returned the favor. "How did you know?" I asked, gesturing to the band shirts still in my hands.

He looked down and smiled, something that makes me go weak in the knees, whether or not he knows that is still unknown. He could just be trolling me, like most people in my life. "Your purse," he starts, looking up at me. "In your walled held concert tickets for Panic! At The Disco, My Chemical Romance, and Fall Out Boy. Normal people keep their favorite band tickets framed at home, but you must really love them if you keep them with you at all times." I smiled and nodded. Damn, he could read me like an open picture book.

"Which one?" I asked, motioned towards the shirts again, suddenly becoming aware that I am only in a bra and jeans. Ah, what does it matter? He's seen me naked.

"MCR," he said. "I like the name." I nodded and slipped the shirt over my head. I gave him a little smirk and spun in a circle for full effect. "No," he said quietly. "There's something missing." His face became bright as he thought of what might be missing from my current wardrobe. He reached into the plastic bag and pulled out a red flannel shirt to go over it. I smiled at him again, taking the shirt from his hands and wrapping it around myself.

Once our smiles faded away I spoke, "What's going on? I mean all of this is so surreal. I mean, being kidnapped and then kidnapped again by Jim. And yes," I said, cutting Sebastian off as he was about to protest my being kidnapped my Jim. "Jim did kidnap me again. Then there's his whole 'I'm dominant all of the time' thing he has going on. Seriously, who keeps handcuffs and rope in the nightstand of a spare bedroom in your house?" The last sentence came out louder than I meant it to.

Sebastian smirked, "How do you know those weren't mine?" I gasped and blushed. Even though he has seen me naked and we have exchanged a few innuendos throughout our time together, no statement has turned me on as much as that last one has. He saw my blushed and his smirk grew

I swallowed down my lust and asked: "W-Where's Jim?" Sebastian's face returned to normal.

"He's out with a client. Usually I would go with him, but this is a special client. You see, you sort of left him… _frustrated_ and he needs a way to get it out of his system so he is with a woman called Irene Adler. Well, she's _The_ Woman." As he said this, Sebastian made his way over to my bed, sitting down he patted the spot next to him. I complied, but not ignoring the sudden jealously that rose inside of me. _What the hell? Since when do I care if Jim is sleeping with another girl? I don't even like him!_

"This… _Woman_ you speak of, is she like some sort of hooker?" my voice slightly betrayed me as it wobbled on the word 'hooker'.

Sebastian laughed out loud at this, "No. No!" I sighed at this, relieved for some unknown reason. "She's a Dominatrix," he said flatly. I've heard about these types of women before, but I didn't think Jim would be one for submitting himself in front of a woman, and a client of his no less. But maybe that's not what they are doing at all. Maybe she is the one who decided to submit to him for a change. I shook my head, not wanting to think about whom was submitting to whom.

"How long will he be away?" I tried not to sound like some horny teenager asking her boyfriend how long they had to make out before his parents came home, but it ended up sounding like that anyway. Sebastian seemed to catch that as well. He tried to hold back his smile but failed miserably.

"We have at least eight hour—"

"—Eight hours?! Dear God, how long do they stay at it?!" I didn't mean to yell or sound so defensive, it just sort of happened. We both ended up laughing at it though, just the thought of Jim and that woman staying at it for over eight hours made us both crack up. My reaction to Sebastian's comment did not help at all.

"Apparently a very long time!" He said laughing, choking out a word every breath. We laughed even harder at that. I couldn't stop the tear that ran down my face. I clutched my stomach, leaning against Sebastian for support. Eventually our laughter died down but I still was leaned against Sebastian. Growing aware of our position he wrapped his arm around me, "Let's get you some food, yeah? You must be starved." I nodded and he lead me down to the kitchen with his arm still wrapped around me waist.

He made a delicious bowl of fried rice with a side of mashed potatoes. Not a very traditional side to go with the rice, but I wasn't complaining. Sebastian is a really good cook. "Dude," I started, my Midwest accent presenting itself in that one word, "this is amazing!" My mouth is full of food but I don't care.

"Thanks, my younger sister taught me how to cook." He started cleaning the kitchen up, reaching for my bowl once he realized I had shoved it down.

"You have a sister?" I'm surprised. He seems like the type of guy who never had a family. Yunno, grew up in foster care, going from home to home, finally deciding to live a life of crime.

"Yeah, actually, she's about your age. Well she would have been if she hadn't died four years ago." I stopped as Sebastian said this. _Shit! Great job talking about his dead sister!_ I scolded myself. He must have seen my internal struggle because he waved it off like it was nothing. I made a mental note to try and bring it up at a later time. "Come," he motioned for me to follow so I complied.

We reached a cozy living room where he sat down on a couch facing a TV. I sat down on the opposite end, bringing my legs up to rest on his lap. I hope he doesn't mind the intimacy, but going back to the fact that he has seen my naked and had been completely fine with it, tells me that he will be fine with this small gesture. He showed me how comfortable he was with it by wrapping his arm around my legs and bringing them closer to his body. He grabbed a remote that was on the armrest next to him and turned on the TV. The Graham Norton Show appeared. David Tennant and Matt Smith are currently speechless while confronted by a Matt Smith look-a-like whose name is actually Matt. I had to admit myself that it is kind of crazy. The only reasonable way to explain what is going on would be Wibbly-Wobbly-Timey-Wimey-Stuff. I laughed at my own joke, earning a glace from Sebastian.

The screen went black, I frowned at the loss of a TV but then in bright red letters the word 'NETFLIX' appeared and I screamed internally. Sebastian really knew how to watch TV right! He let me choose the show and of course I decided with Doctor Who. The show is pure genius and season 8 was just released on Netflix a couple of days ago. I couldn't tell if Sebastian liked the show or not. His face remained expressionless the entire time. Realizing that I just watched four episodes of Doctor Who without moving at all, I sat up to stretch my neck and back. Both of them cracked and Sebastian visibly winced. "Here," he motioned for me to move towards him so I did. I turned around so my back was facing him.

I felt his warm and large hands begin to work away the knots and kinks. He hit just the right spot on my neck and I couldn't help but moan. His fingers are magic! Slowly they made their way down my back. As his fingers moved down, his face came closer to my neck. I could feel his breath hot against my skin. I tried to control my breathing but that hope was lost when he delicately placed his warm lips right behind my ear. I let out a small sigh as he started to place feather like kisses down my neck, to my shoulder. By that point his hands had reached my waist. His hands paused for only a moment before they found the hem of my shirt. He lifted it slowly at first, testing the waters. Then all at once I found myself shirtless again in his presence. His ever-moving fingers found the clasp of my bra. Unhooking it, he let it fall down the front of my body. I helped in removing it the rest of the way

His hands made their way onto my breasts, kneading and playing with them. I was suddenly reminded of when Jim did this to me, but was pulled from that horrible thought as Sebastian tweaked my nipples ever so gently. I could tell that we was holding back a little, a man who is as hard as his is should not be going this slow. I decided to help him out a little by turning around to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his to me. Our mouths connected in a fast a fiery passion. There is no holding back now. His arms snaked behind my back, effectively pulling me onto his lap where I could feel just how hard he was. I instinctively rubbed against him, trying for more friction. He let out a low growl into my mouth. I bit his bottom lip playfully and he lost it completely. He pushed me down onto the couch forcefully. He ripped his shirt off of his chest and leaned down to kiss me again. With our naked chests touching I let out a small noise of excitement. He moved his mouth from mine; tracing kisses down my jaw and neck, finally reaching my chest.

At first he stayed in-between my breasts, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Then he moved towards the right, finding my erect nipple between his lips. He started to suck on it while kneading the other breast with his hand. I let out a moan and arced my back towards him. "Sebastian… please," I groaned out to him. Letting him know that I needed more. He began to move downwards with his tongue. Finding the button to my pants, he used his hands and mouth to undo the clasp and slide them from my body. He threw the pants on the ground, not caring in the slightest if they get wrinkled or not. He panted heavily against my wetness, making me moan quietly again. He decided that there was no need for underwear anymore so he tore them from my body, leaving completely nude in front of him.

His magical mouth found my clit and began to suck on it. I bucked my hips towards his face, wanting more. My hands found his hair and pulled him closer to me. His left hand reached up and two fingers found their way inside of me. I moaned again. He curled them upward and began to pump slowly, testing the waters. Then he went all out. Sliding his fingers in and out of me as fast and hard as he could, all while using his tongue to rub circles around my clit. The sensation of his was so much that I came right then and there. I let his mouth continue as I screamed out in pleasure. I came down from my high, wanting—no— _needing_ more if him inside of me. "Sebastian," I muttered, "Pants… off, now," He smiled against me and undid his belt. The rest of his pants come off quickly and he throws them with my own. Next he pulled his boxers down, leaving his as exposed as I am

He stroked himself in anticipation and leaned over me again. His mouth found mine and I could taste myself all over him, something that turned me on even more. I let my tongue taste every corner of his mouth before pulling away. He took this as his chance to enter me. He started slowly at first, letting me adjust to him. We both moaned simultaneously, loving the sensation of us together. He started pumping faster and faster as we built up a rhythm together. "Faster, please Sebastian. Faster!" I yelled out. He grunted and complied, moving in and out of me at increased intervals. We are both so close. His hands found my breasts again. They started to move all over them, pressing hard and pulling on my nipples was that final push that I needed to be sent completely over the edge. The feel of my walls closing around him made Sebastian find his release as well.

He fell on top of me, but managing not to crush me under his weight. We both lay there breathless. He looks up into my eyes, seeming getting lost in them. He leans up kisses me once last time before getting up to grab his clothes and leave. He left the living room and I became more aware that my breath is the only noise in the room. It's still faced paced and rigid. I try to calm myself down and get passed the events that just happened. _Did I just have sex with Sebastian?_ I let out a puff of air as that realization set in. I was too tired to move so I grabbed a blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch and fell asleep with thought of Sebastian still filling my head.

...

 _So I had to re-upload this chapter because the first one ended up being a bunch of random computer code. So hopefully this one worked._

 _Tell me what you think! This is my first time publishing a chapter like this and I want to know what you guys think of it! Let me know!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Jim found me the next morning, naked…on his couch. He smirked down at me, admiring what he saw. It wasn't until I felt a cool breeze on my chest that I realized the blanket had pooled around my waist, fully exposing my breasts. I started to reach for the blanket but thought it might be funny to tease Moriarty like this. I put my hands behind my head and stretched my back, making my breasts pop out even more. Moriarty seemed to like this because he sat down next to my side. He smiled before placing a soft kiss on my lips. He stayed close and whispered in my ear. "Daddy has to work for a little bit. I have a potential client coming soon. I may have to ask you to either get dressed or vacate to your room."

I nodded in understanding before Moriarty got up and left the room, preparing for the visitor. I let Moriarty have a few minutes of a head start out of the room before I made my exit. I didn't bother with any clothes because at this point, both he and Sebastian have seen me naked. As I walked towards the front door where the staircase that led to my room was, the door suddenly opens and in steps three men. Two of them were obviously the third man's bodyguards. They had cheap looking suits and a mean looking personality. The third man was considerably shorter than the other two. His back was starting to slouch a little bit and hair was only dusted slightly with brown, the rest was white or gray. Once his eyes caught my naked body he froze in place. His face lit up with joy and excitement. He probably doesn't see too many naked women anymore; well he could be seeing a lot of them. I don't judge.

I continued to walk towards the staircase, adding a slight movement to my hips as I went. When I finally made it towards the man, a smile covered his entire face. I ran my hand down his tie and placed a light kiss on the tip of his nose. He blushed and reached out for me, but I had already moved away from his grasp, ascending the staircase. I smiled to myself as I felt his eyes all over my backside. Adding even more movement to my hips I walked out of sight. Laughing to myself at what I had just done. Normally I wouldn't have dared to do something like that but this house seemed to have changed me, probably for the worse.

I entered my room and flopped down on the bed, not wanting to do anything anymore. I let sleep overtake me for a little bit before I heard Moriarty yelling my name. I quickly grabbed a robe from the bathroom and ran downstairs. Jim stood at the bottom of staircase, looking extremely mad; he must have known what I did to his client. I walked to him, looking him in the eye. He stared at me for a moment before breaking out in laugher. He wrapped him arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. "Dear god, I love you woman."

The look on his face was just a ruse, I must admit, Jim was an amazing actor. I laughed along with him, reminiscing over the look on the man's face as I kissed him. Jim let go of me, still smiling like an idiot. "So who was that then?" I asked, still smiling myself.

"That was a US Senator that you flashed so beautifully. Truly, I am impressed. I saw the whole thing from my study, you walked with such passion, and I had a hard time just watching the whole thing. I really wanted to take the Senator's place." He smirked at his last statement, his devious eyes staring deep into mine.

"Well maybe next time you can," I gave him a sweet smile before letting it fall. What am I doing! This man kidnapped me! I should _not_ be flirting with him. I need to get back home. I need to go back to school. I need to see that shy little woman at the morgue. Wait! Molly Hooper should have noticed I was gone, hopefully.

(~)

"Sherlock, I swear. A student named Charlie Novak was supposed to meet me here, but that was days ago! Something must have happened." Molly Hooper stood in the morgue, practically begging Sherlock to find out where the bright young student had gotten herself pulled into.

Sherlock watched Molly's worrying looks towards this woman. I shouldn't have touched his heart as much as it did, but now he felt slightly compelled to look for this Charlie Novak. Hopefully it turned out to be something interesting and not just another case of a student refusing to go to class anymore. But from the sound of things, Charlie didn't seem like the person to run out on someone and leave them in the dark about it, the least she could have done was call Molly and tell her she wasn't coming back. Sherlock only nodded once, agreeing to take the case….

Four weeks since the disappearance of Charlie Novak, and still not a sign of her. Lestrade tried looking for traffic footage of the night she left the morgue, but all of the footage had been erased. There was not a single piece of evidence that showed Charlie Novak ever being in London. Yes, Sherlock was able to find a plane ticket from New York to London, but that ticket was from three years ago, she could have been anywhere by now. Even he was starting to doubt that Molly had seen her at all.

After countless hours of doubting everyone and everything, a lead finally came up. Apparently Lestrade was called in to investigate the murder of ten girls. A dockworker found them that morning, they were all tied together and floating down the river, bumping into boats, until finally settling next to shoreline. Once Sherlock got to the scene, he seemed to instantly know that there was a connection somewhere. Of course, no one else could sense it, making him look like he was the one to murder these girls and be involved in Charlie's disappearance.

Sherlock studied each of the girls closely; still unable to see exactly what it was that connected these girls to Charlie. Sherlock walked into the morgue one morning, seeking help from his favorite pathologist. Molly sheepishly greeting him before showing him what she discovered the previous night. She pointed out that all of the victims had a slight discoloration of their skin around their fingernails. This would have been caused if they were kept in a place with a lot of rust. And Molly didn't just mean the typical amount of rust that you would find in your typical warehouse. The amount of rust and metal that they were surrounded by could only mean that they were kept someplace in or near an old metal factory.

Sherlock followed up with Molly's lead, looking for warehouses or old factories that could have been used to keep these girls. There were four possible options, but Sherlock dismissed three of them because they were in the wrong location from where the bodies were dumped in the river. Sherlock of course didn't tell Lestrade this; he just grabbed John and took him to the warehouse he found. He didn't want to bother Lestrade with this, him pride wounded from the amount of time it has taken him to find Charlie.

John fought with Sherlock at first, trying to get Lestrade involved after all, but Sherlock just took John's phone and threw it onto the road. That caused the short blonde man to go into a rage, but he eventually got over it, muttering something like "egotistical dick wad with a side of big footed assbutt". That only earned a smile from the consulting detective. Sherlock paid for the cab because John refused to do anything for the tall man ever again.

Once they got to the front entrance of the abandoned warehouse, both of them had to cover their nose, the smell of burning flesh too much for them. The exchanged a quick glace at each other before running into the burning warehouse. Inside they found three dead girls pilled on top of one another, burning. They realized that the warehouse was going to burn down soon, but Sherlock wanted to collect as much evidence as possible.

Once the building became too smoky to see, Sherlock and John left. They finally called Lestrade and informed him of the warehouse and the girls inside, only slightly mentioning that the whole place was currently burning to the ground. Sherlock and John hailed another cab back to 221b Baker Street, excited to examine the evidence. Well, Sherlock was excited, John was still mad about his phone.

 _You guys have no idea how many times I have rewritten and uploaded this story, oh my god. It just never seems to work out in my favor. Anyway, leave me a comment 'cause they fuel my need to write!_

 _Welcome new people aannnnd yeah, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. (it was a bitch to write btw). love you all!_


End file.
